One More Day
by x-Angelic-Demon-x
Summary: Magnus and Alecs relationship has taken a dramatic turn which leaves chaos and nightmares in their wake,where both are in a desperate search of the one thing that could make their dreams complete.Is it too late to stop something that fate already decided?
1. Celebration

**One More Day**

**Summary:** _**Magnus and Alec's relationship has taken a dramatic turn which leaves chaos and nightmares in their wake, where both are in a desperate search in a race against time for the one thing that could make their dreams complete. Can something be done to mend all the broken souls involved, or has fate already delivered its final judgment? **_

_**AN: Hi guys, this is my first ever Malec story, so here's hoping that you like it! The story takes place after the city of Glass, where you might notice a couple of changes later on in the story, eg, about the characters or supernatural beings. Might take some build up to get me started, but after that things should be running smoothly.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly all these characters belong to Cassandra Clare**_

**Chapter 1 – Celebration**

_(This Scene takes place in the institute, in the kitchen, where Alec's just arrived home and is having a private conversation with Isabelle)_

"Oh, Alec! I'm so happy for you!" Isabelle declared, wrapping up a reluctant Alec in a heartfelt and warming embrace.

Alec meanwhile stood motionlessly rigid in place, whereupon he blushed a crimson red as his sister continued to fuss and pat around him. Isabelle giggled happily, as she failed to notice -or simply ignored, as was most likely the case - her brother's protests: the institute had been ever so quiet up till now, when Alec had finally returned after being absent for several days – therefore she was positively rejoiced to have him once again in her company. And even more eager to discover the reason behind his sudden disappearance.

"What's going on?" Jace asked, as he and Clary entered the kitchen, hand in hand, thus destroying the private, emotional reunion with his younger sister. "Alec," Jace raised his eyebrow high, "and where exactly have you been recently: cause I swear those runs of yours are getting longer and longer…"

"Alec and Magnus are…" Isabelle started.

"Not," Alec interrupted sternly, glaring at his sister venomously in warning.

"Oh, Alec," she tutted disapprovingly at him, but he continued to glare at her nevertheless, eyes dark and dangerous. "Fine! Will be any day now…"

"We're-"

"Officially engaged," she sang, smirking triumphantly at him.

"Alec," Clary gasped, her innocent eyes widening, "is this true?"

"No," he answered sombrely.

"But he will be," Isabelle exclaimed, "I'm almost positive that he will propose tonight."

"Who, Alec?"

"Magnus!"

"Oh! Congratulations Alec!" Clary bounced over to his sister, grinning madly.

"Yeah, this is a cause for a celebration," Jace said, slapping him on the back. "Well done bro, you got in there good!"

"B-b-but I-I'm not-"

"He's such an idiot!" Isabelle sighed dramatically, slightly frustrated and more than half amused. "Can't you see he's madly in love with you? Every time you're together, Alec, I've never seen you happier. Never! As your devoted sister, I've been keeping a watchful eye on you, and lately you've been spending a lot more time together – I mean, we've barely seen you these past couple of weeks, haven't seen you at all these last few days! Where do you think this is leading, Alec?"

"I-"

"I'm sure he's been dropping hints to you too, where he's been more Magnusy than usual. Plus, tomorrow he's taking you to the finest restaurant in New York- the perfect location for you-know-what."

"But," Alec protested, taking a deep breath, hardly daring to believe, "he's been acting distant lately. Yesterday he could hardly talk to me without his voice wavering."

"It takes a lot of courage to propose to someone, Alec Lightwood," Clary said quietly, yet everyone was drawn to her words. "Look at Luke, for example. He wondered for years about my mother, and when they were finally a couple he became a nervous wreck when he asked mom to marry him- he almost past out, too!"

Isabelle gave him a knowing look of triumph, while Jace stood there unmoving, smirking slightly in silence.

"I'm not sure," Alec said at last, looking completely vulnerable.

"Well," Isabelle said confidently as she continued to hold is hands in hers. "I am Alec, and as your baby sister I'm going to give you some advice – just go tomorrow and have fun. Forget your worries and everyone else, and just have fun with Magnus. Everything else will come later."

He hugged her then, in such a way that it brought tears to her eyes. Surprised, she slowly threw her arms around him, ruffling his hair slightly, comforting him, loving him for the way he was- her sweet Alec. He didn't know how long he was there for – he dimly remembered Clary whisper something, and Jace yelling for a group hug- but he didn't care. He let himself enjoy this moment, so unique and wonderful, that he'll remember it for all time.

When he finally pulled away, he stood apart, face red and hair askew, looking at his family with such joy. Without a word, (for there was no need for such things) he nodded once and retreated to his bedroom, feeling far more hopeful and peaceful of the future that was spread out before him. The future that looked ever so bright with the warlock he loved.

_**AN: Aww, a nice cheery chapter to get you started. What did you think, any good? It's a set up chapter to set the scene, where it'll quickly change and become something more. Hope you liked it, and thanks for taking the time to read it.**_


	2. Preparation

**Chapter 2 – Preparation**

**Alec's POV**

_OMG! Why did this day have to come so soon! What to wear, what to…does it really matter? I'll just be myself_, he thought, as he stared at the handful of clothes that were strewn across his bed, getting more crinkled and creased by the minute.

_After all, _he sighed to himself_, _attempting to calm down the mounting nerves that were threatening to drown him, like a terrible and monstrous wave, _it's me he really loves, not the clothes._ He picked an item at random and turned his attention towards it: a dark grey jumper, which held flecks of green and brown dotting its sides –with even a little blood on the right sleeve from the demonic attack last Thanksgiving. He dropped the item back onto the bed with a frustrated sigh.

_But is this really good enough to wear to something as extreme as this?_ He frowned in sudden thought. _Most of the shops will be closed by now, so it's either wear what I've got or something of Jace's. _His frown deepened. What _would Magnus rather? Me wearing my own old clothes that are probably covered in things that I _really_ don't want to even think about right now, or Jace's stylish one's?_ he quickly made a grab for another item in his pile. _Stupid question..._

"Alec, are you nearly ready?" Isabelle called from her room as he put on one of his few shirts. "I thought maybe I could style your hair for you?"

He heard footsteps approaching slowly, where his heartbeat increased rapidly. _Okay, okay, no need to panic. I'll just wear Magnus's scarf over it- that should do…well, make it better anyway_! He put it on, as Isabelle came marching through the door, a brush and some hairspray in hand.

"I've got the striaightner already heating up," she began, but stopped short when she turned her head towards him to take in his outfit. Her eyes quickly turned to outrage.

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD!" Isabelle gasped, stepping back as if she'd been hit.

"What?" he asked exasperated, knowing full well what the problem was and what her reaction was going to be.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Wearing?" she said in a low velvet voice, coated with iron and steel: as sleek as it was deadly.

"My o-"

"Don't you dare say your outfit! You are _not_ - I repeat _not_ - wearing that to what may be one of the biggest nights of your life!" With strong determination she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and roughly dragged him into the corridor, ignoring all his protests and reluctance.

As she got to her room, she shoved him forcefully onto the bed and slammed shut the door.

~~~SOME TIME LATER~~~

"There, perfect," Isabelle marvelled, adding the final touches to the stunning outfit that seemed to sparkle in her hands. "Now put this on brother."

He quickly complied to her wishes as he went into her spacious closet to change: as he desperately wanted to escape from this awful situation he had landed himself in. _Next time_, he thought determinedly_, I'm going to get the outfit – any outfit – months before the actual date, as I am _never_, ever, going to go through that again!_

_But still_, he thought, as he looked at himself in the mirror, she'd done a fantastic job in fixing up his outfit (_yes, even a fashion dunce like me is able to appreciate what I'm wearing right now!_)

"I still don't know how you made this suit out of that old shirt I had and that dress you wore to the opera!" he called out to her as he was doing up his tie.

"Practice big bro!" she called out to him happily from the other side of the door as she put away her instruments, fabrics and her magical sowing machine and stand she had received from Magnus: where, if you press the button on the top side of the handle, it'll shrink down to a miniature size and fit easily into the smallest of pockets. "Seeing as you'll never know when a fashion disaster is going to strike, where you always need to be prepared!"

"I'm not even going to pretend I understood that," he shook his head at his sister's crazy obsession. He took one more look at the enormous mirror before opening the door to join his sister. _She may have gone a little overboard on the glitter and eyeliner though…and the mascara lines are so unrealistic it's unbelieva-"_

"For a gay guy, Alec," she retaliated, "you sure are clueless about the art of fashion. Seriously, haven't you learnt anything yet after being surrounded by Magnus for so long? Besides," she continued, sounding a lot softer than before, "Mom's getting impatient waiting here for you to get changed-"

_MOM?_

"-and so am I, actually!" she raised her voice. "So will you hurry up and come out of the closet already for us to see what you look like?"

"MOM?" He echoed, as the door opened swiftly, where he spun and almost fell over his feet, eyes wide.

"He looks positively angelic, Isabelle. You've done a fine job," she smiled at her son, "though maybe a tad less glitter.." she hinted as Isabelle immediately brushed off the glitter from his purplish jacket.

_Just don't ever do it again_, he thought sullenly, thinking of all the horrors he had to endure to make this outfit possible in that such short space of time.

"Magnus must be very special to deserve this," she continued, squeezing his hand affectionately, as he returned the gesture.

He had announced his relationship with Magnus almost immediately after the battle in Idris, that took place almost a year ago…

…_.. (Memory)_

_Alec remembered taking his parents aside in Idris, to finally explain after all the years of pretence and hiding, that he was gay, and in love with a downworlder. Shock and disbelief were both obviously plastered on their faces at first, but as time moved forwards they each took a different path on how to deal with the issue: the opposite, in fact, of what anyone would have originally expected..._

_At the end of his speech when they had immediately gotten home from Idris (where his parents had taken a position on the couch, with him standing strongly before them), after pouring out all his worries and fears, his beliefs and troubles that he kept from view all these long years, he stood still and quiet in the centre of the room. His eyes were cast downwards towards the floor in fear of meeting their gaze and in fear of what was awaiting him: his future. _

_That initial silence engulfed him completely, where it played on his mind and turned his senses to jelly and mush, but he dared not break it. To his surprise, it was Marse who slowly stood and made her way towards her son- who was now trembling uncontrollably, his face an obvious mask of worry. The tears that rolled silently down his face slid to the floor and tore at her heart._

"_Alec," she croaked, _"look_ at me." He would not, his lips, while wavering madly, stayed firmly shut. "Alec," she pleaded her voice unsteady. "I am so very sorry. I never knew – I know it's not much of an excuse, but I never knew! Why didn't you tell me, I'm your mother! I had a right to know!"_

_He flinched slightly, nearly unnoticeable, as she continued._

"_Though," she paused, unaware, eyes glistening, "I guess I know why you decided to keep it from us- you were afraid we'd disown you, reject you- want you gone. And, in a way, it's our fault as we've never been around much and have never taken the opportunity to bond properly. We never gave you any reason or sign that we wouldn't, and for that I am so deeply ashamed of myself. For making you feel as if you could never come to us- to me! That you had to deal with this on your own!" Alec's control escaped him, causing him to shed a tear._

"_Oh, Alec," she wailed, watching him lose control completely. "Come here," she cried, never resting until he was safely in her arms. And as the pair sunk more and more deeply in each others arms, occasionally whispering words of comfort to one another, they failed to register the third member of their party close the door behind them._

….. _Afterwards when all had quietened down, Alec allowed himself to look up hesitantly to meet his mothers gaze. "So, you're not mad? Disappointed? Ashamed?" he whispered._

"_Mad? No, how can I be mad at you for something that was never your fault? _

"_Disappointed? This is a harder question to answer. Your father and I have always expected to see you walk through the door with the girl of your dreams wrapped securely around your arm one day. She would be – or so we thought at the time- an elegant, beautiful shadowhunter, with good status from a fine family. We used to talk about future dinner and hunting occasions that we could do together, and hope we would get along well, for how could we not? We thought you'd make an excellent parent- much better than us- and we greatly looked forward to the day when we'd see our grandchildren in your arms, smiling at us with their big blue eyes, the same as their father. The fact that you hadn't met anyone yet only fuelled our beliefs that you were waiting to find that perfect girl, unlike your other siblings. We were planning – and quite looking forward too- spending a long term holiday in Idris visiting family friends in the hope that someone would catch your eye. _

"_Then you come along with Magnus Bane of all people! Alec, I'll be honest in saying that we weren't best pleased with the relationship and that it came as quite a shock to us. He's far older than you for one thing, and the differences between you are many indeed! But," she added, as Alec's face one more began to lower dangerously. "if he makes you happy, then for your sake I'll give him a chance. _

"_Ashamed? Never! You are what you are, and we are very proud of you! Aren't we Rob-"she paused, noticing his absence and frowning._

"_He left," Alec muttered sadly._

"_He needs more time, honey," she said gently, "This has been such an unsuspecting shock. But never fear, he'll come around before you know it, you'll see."_

(Present day)

Looking back, things hadn't changed that much between the two men. Robert Lightwood had exited the room in denial and nothing more was said between the two of them on the subject. Marse meanwhile, had gotten to know Magnus pretty well this past year, and even seemed excited about the event for she had seen the marvellous change spreading through Alec. The growth of confidence, the bursts of happiness, and she welcomed it eagerly with as close to "open arms" as she was ever going to get. She was about to say more to him when the ring of the telephone cut her off.

"Excuse me," she said as she slipped out quietly.

"What time do you have to be at the restaurant?" Isabelle asked, "Or is he picking you up?"

"Seven. What time is it now?" he asked nervously.

"Six fifteen. Better get a move on if you don't want to be more than fashionably late."

They walked to the elevator where they were again greeted by Jace. As he got out of the elevator, he turned to face Alec.

"Nice," he commented, as he nodded his head in approval. "Liking the colours, Alec…can't remember the last time that you wore anything but black: you should wear them more often, dude. They won't bite! Though a certain warlock might in the effort to get them off you….although be sure not to tell Magnus that your little sister helped you to get dressed."

"You-"

"Boys," Isabelle chided, amused. "Hold your weapons! You're ruining the moment."

Mares came back suddenly, phone in hand, looking confused and concerned.

"Alec," she started slowly, "that was the restaurant. They phoned to say sorry for the inconvenience but they have regrettably been forced to cancel all bookings this evening due to a recent emergency that happened earlier this evening with one of the elder guests involving a fruit cake and a fondue set. They regret the inconvenience once again and they will quickly reschedule you for tomorrow at the same time."

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked him worriedly, stepping closer towards him, ready to embrace him should there be need.

For a moment he stood silently, as if contemplating the news, before shaking his head lightly. "Yeah," he said softly, looking tired. "Why wouldn't I be? What's one more day?"

"A lot," she told him quietly. Then, thinking it best to leave him she pulled Jace's arm and towed him out of the room in silence.

**AN: So, what did you think?**


	3. Restless

**Chapter 3- Restless**

Alec's POV

The night was almost impossible to endure alone. To spend one more night, one more hour, one more minute without his Magnus was one torture that he felt that he could not endure. He'd spent the day getting ready to meet his lovers gaze, to see his smile widen and magnify at the sight of it- another disappointment would kill him_. I'd see him tomorrow_, he told himself, _everything will be okay._

He missed the warmth of his body that brushed against his bare skin, the cool breath against his throat, his long arms across his chest. One more day and he would greet his warm, inviting eyes that shone brighter than the brightest star. He'd greet the luscious hair that would be spiked to perfection in earnest, but most of all; he'd greet the glorious glitter that accompanied them everywhere, that showered them with their colours, warmth and love.

_Mmm, Magnus,_ he thought. His Magnus, who would always be there for him, who'd never let him down, who'd always wear his heart.

He smiled in longing.

Just one more day.

Magnus' POV

The phone slammed against the farther wall with such force that chairman Meow jumped awake and ran angrily - and more than a little anxious - across the room. _Damn that restaurant_- "Damn it to hell!"

The past month had flown quickly. Too quickly, as if it were a day dream floating by. He'd never before known such pleasure as that he had shared with Alexander: his little shadowhunter, so innocent and so young. _One more day_. That's all he'd allow himself, _just one more day._

Heartache gripped him then and threatened to overpower him; where he wandered for the hundredth time that night just how could he have the strength to do this.

To carry it out and never look back.

Just one more day.

_**AN: Short I know, but as I said, the first few chapters are just building the story up. Plus I love suspense :D. Thanks to all you guys for reviewing my work, and remember if you want to say or asking anything about the fanfic, just review or PM.**_

_**T.T.F.N. **_


	4. Shattered

**Chapter 4 – Shattered**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, they're much appreciated. Now, before we begin I just thought I'd tell you that I've honestly witnessed something like the dining experience that you're about to read below in real life – a couple of months prior to this - Though I've also exaggerated a bit, and, seeing that it's Malec, I've added some drama….**

**Enjoy **

**Alec's POV**

(Scene takes place in the restaurant between the couple.)

As soon as he entered the restaurant his mind went completely numb: where all he could do was breathe and follow the man inside to where he was supposed to be sitting. It was certainly a strange experience as he felt that he was surrounded by utter silence.

_Breathe_, he told himself, _just breathe and walk…you can do this!_

As they entered the actual dining area however, the force of the noise washed over him like waves upon the sand: which succeeded in breaking the unusual spell that he felt about him. Nervous but curious, he swept a glance at his surroundings. The first thing that he noticed was that the lighting was quite dark: making the vast room appear larger and more mysterious.

As he looked further he saw that it was decorated beautifully by thousands of miniature beads of light and candles that hung about the place , which succeeded in giving the restaurant the most romantic and cosy setting that he could ever have imagined. The various chandeliers hung low above their head and below the rising dome of the ceiling (which held paintings of many mythological Greek couples and creatures of romance) where they were decorated with so much sparkle that they looked as if they were made of pure diamonds. The walls were simple but strong, which were held together by marvellously tall pillars that held so much detail and beauty around them that he found it almost impossible to look away from them.

_Boy_, he sighed in relief, _I'm so glad Isabelle decided to help me after all, as I'm sure I'd never have been admitted into this restaurant, let alone impress him! _

"Here we are, monsieur," his waiter gracefully led him to the darkened corner that was supported by twirling pillars and romantic blue miniature lights that made his own eyes brighten. And there, he found, in the corner, was Magnus: and at finding his beloved and taking in his appearance, the young Shadowhunter gasped in shock.

As his escourt walked swiftly away t check on other customers, slightly cradling his hand, he started to move towards him. He just couldn't stop staring at him though, as his hair that would have normally been up spiked high and coloured and glittered masterfully, was worn down and straight, without a shade of make up or spark of glitter in site. His clothes, which were normally a talk of high fashion, were dark and a little ruffled, as if he had picked them at random and not with his usual great care. When he noticed Alec approach his eyes widened, astonished at his fashionable elegance, but glanced away quickly, almost sadly. Nevertheless he stood and greeted Alec to the seat.

"Darling," he sighed, leaning in to give him a swift peck before returning to his seat, ignoring the few stares it gave him.

"How was your meeting yesterday?" Alec asked politely, wondering if this was the cause for the sudden upset that had shown on Magnus's face.

"Just fine, darling. All went as planned, though I could say different for our evening here…"

"What exactly did happen last night?" he asked, changing the subject. "All mom said that there was something about and old lady, a fruit cake and a fondue set."

Magnus's face lit up for a second in bemusement, as he was known for gossip, before frowning and returning to his former expression.

"A client of mine saw everything that happened, and was on the phone to me way before the restaurant was! Apparently a bunch of elderly women from a 'seniors swinging sixty bingo club' complained about the meal, something about the soup being too cold."

"And that's why they cancelled our evening?" Alec said, outraged, but Magnus shushed him before he went to complain.

"Not exactly- I wasn't finished. Anyway, the waiter patiently stated that it was not soup they had ordered at all but rice pudding and that it was fairly warm as he could see the steam rising from it. When they then complained that they had ordered soup he explained, as if he was talking to a child, that they had already eaten their starters and mains and were on their desert. Calling a senior waiter then, the newbie tried to give them their bill where they loudly complained that they hadn't had anything of the sort and that they wanted compensation and an apology for the mix up.

"Now," Magnus frowned, "as you can guess the waiters by now were growing impatient. The junior waiter clearly stated that they had indeed eaten them as he pointed out a reddish brown stain on one of their blouses! He was about to say more when the elderly lady cut him off.'

'He touched me," she screeched, "how dare you?`

"By now everyone in the restaurant was staring at them, seeing the pale stricken waiters and the horrified, angry seniors. Just as it looked like things couldn't get any worse for them, with the elderly on their feet and waving their walking sticks and frames at them, here comes the old woman's nephews - who had happened to be eating at here at the time on a double date with their girlfriends - who would have easily put the Mitchell brothers to shame."

"The who?" Alec asked bewildered.

"Why, Eastenders of course!"

"What?"

"Tv, Alec," he said simply. "And don't interrupt, it's rude."

"Sorry."

Magnus glared at him mockingly before moving on. "Anyway, the two of them ask what the hell is going on. The old woman shouts, "That pervert touched me and tried to con us!"

"She-"

"And yes, Alec," Magnus smiled, "she really did say 'pervert.' Anyway, then all hell broke loose. They grab the junior- who is now in tears – punch him and throw him towards the chocolate fondue set, spilling instruments and chocolate everywhere. The senior waiter tries to calm the situation but they're not having any of it and start beating him with a walking stick to the ground.

"The other waiters, upon seeing their beloved mentor bleeding, rush in to help him, forgetting their duty, only interested in grabbing the nearest object and launching themselves at the nephews! The guests meanwhile felt pity for the old woman and moved to defend them. In the end it took hours, the police and the fire brigade to break them apart."

"So, where does the fruit cake come into this?"

"Well, near the end when they had all finally settled down and formed a truce, the old lady steps forward, smiles sweetly at the waiters that she tried to beat with a stick five minutes ago, and asked when their fruitcake will be ready."

"Now I know you're making this up," Alec said, glancing around the elegant place, in strong denial that anything of the sort could have happened in such a glamorous paradise.

"Ask the waiter with the broken nose over there. Or that one with the arm cast to your right," Magnus suggested, where sure enough, he discovered that most of the waiters had an injury or two as they glared almost hatefully over the heads of those that they were serving.

Alec wanted to laugh at the irony, but one glance at his boyfriend's sombre face stopped him cold.

"Magnus? What's wrong? You've been a little down all evening."

Magnus sighed once, but remained silent, his expression unreadable. "Magnus?" Alec called, his blue eyes flashing, concerned.

"Alec, we both knew this day had to come. This last month has been epic – the best of my life. I'll always treasure the time I spent with you, and nothing and no one can or will ever take your place in my heart. You're my soul mate, Alec. I want you to know that."

"Magnus, I love you. You know that, and no one could ever force me to leave your side. We'll always be together-"

"Will we, Alec? Will we always? Forever? Because I don't think so."

"Magnus, I've already promised that I won't ever leave you-"

"But you will!" he interrupted violently, his face lined with pain. "You will, intentionally or not. You won't have a choice. You'll leave me to death."

"Magnus, don't talk about these things! Not now, we still have time," Alec pleaded desperately. "We still have so many years before us before we'll even need to think about that. So please Magnus, let's not-"

"Let's not what, Alec?" Magnus all but shouted, almost hysterical, "Talk about it? Just because we don't doesn't make it any less real. You're going to die, Alec! You get older every second that passes us by. In a mere 60 odd years you'd be like them, Alec, that that elderly couple that I've this minute described to you. Old and wrinkled and frail…"

"Please, stop-"

"-remembering nothing from one minute to the next. Forgetting names, forgetting voices, forgetting people…forgetting me," he whispered in despair.

"No, never...!"

"And then you'd die a final death, leaving me to my memories, impossible to move on, heartbreaking to look back. I'll never be able to forget you, Alexander Lightwood-"

"….no…"

"But I can't stand around and watch you die. I won't."

"We'll find a way, Magnus!"

"How?" he raised up his hands emotionally, blue sparks emitting from his fingertips. "I've done everything I can think of! These past months I've been throwing myself into research- all to no avail. My ancient text and grimores have failed me, even the infamous Book of White has deserted me. I don't have the knowledge or magic required to make you immortal Alec, to keep you by my side. Nor can I take away mine.

"I even went to the Seelie Court to beg for help, but they no longer dabble in the giving of immortality and they point blank refused me. The only other way is through vampirism, but I'd never let you curse yourself so horribly in that fashion, my brave little shadowhunter, God's angelic warrior. So don't you see, Alec? There's no other options left for us sweetheart. You've always deserved so much better than what I have to offer. Also baby, as you're mortal, it will be much easier for you to move on, to cut yourself free. So run, my darling. Grieve, suffer if you must, but survive. Meet a shadowhunter that would make you happy… make you whole."

"I-I-don't k-know h-h-how to live w-without you," he cried, trying desperately to reach for Magnus, but knowing it was hopeless. "P-please, don't leave me. I n-n-need you."

"Alec," he sighed, reaching over to wipe the tears. "Go to your family. They will look after you, they'll make you feel better. I wish I could say that I hate you … that I never want to see you again to help speed up your recovery, but that would be a lie. Little shadowhunter, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, the best gift I've ever received, and what I wouldn't give to spend one more day with you. But it's time for me to give you back, other wise you'll break and shatter."

"I'm breaking now."

"No sweetheart, you're cracking – your seems are splitting open, but you aren't broken – your soul hasn't shattered, not yet. If I don't do this, you'll begin to age before me eyes. Before we know it, 20 years will have gone by and you'll have begun to curse me."

"But…"

"Curse my agelessness, my gift of immortality, as I might have done with you. Our love would have been shattered and you would have been left broken, as I would have been."

"B-but why bother trying so hard to get me in the first place if this is what you had planned?"

"Selfishness, Alec. The strength of our relationship hit me with full force. I knew I had to have you – my soul mate- by my side, no matter the cost. Afterwards, I knew I should have called it off, but never had the strength or the will. But time is running out. I knew that this should be the time, when my memories are still vivid and grand, while you still looked so young. I'm sorry my love, so sorry of what I've put you through, but we can never see each other again, as I fear I will never again have the strength to let you go, to do the right thing.

"I'm leaving the apartment tonight. Send Isabelle for your stuff when you can. With it I've left a number of a warlock who lives close by who's promised to be helpful and be there when he's needed."

Without realising they were suddenly standing outside the institute, rain pouring heavily on their heads. Alec never asked how, never cared. His knees were trembling violently, as if he was about to collapse, but he didn't very much care. Magnus knocked loud and hard on the door before turning towards Alec, who was leaning on him for support.

"Bye, baby," he said softly as he leaned forward for the last time to kiss his forehead softly in remembrance. "Look after yourself," he whispered softly, and after helping Alec shift his weight towards the wall to lean on, he walked away, disappearing into the chilling darkness.

Alec fell to the floor, his knees giving out, mind swiftly sinking away from its surface, retreating silently deep inside as if to conserve what remained. Rain continued to pour down his face as if the heavens were weeping at his misfortune as he curled into a protective ball. He was dimly aware of voices surrounding him, pulling and carrying him, but none of it mattered. His heart was broken, his mind in turmoil, leaving him cold and alone in the dark.

**AN: The End! JOKING, joking, this is just the beginning where there's loads more to come and loads of room for things to change. Review me of what you think should happen next and then we'll see, won't we? (wink)**


End file.
